Escapees
by HoshinoKaabii13
Summary: Evelyn Salt has escaped from the CIA for now. Jason Bourne has escaped Treadstone. Now they go to Chicago, and they meet some people that they would not expect to meet, especially there and with these people form Blackbriar. Ratem T for later language and violence, but that is probably a bit obvious!


_HoshiKaabii: Eien M.! We're making a story together!_

_Eien M.: Yes, HoshiKaabii. Yes indeed. Now, would you like to tell the nice viewers anything? 'Cause I know I will._

_HoshiKaabii: Oh, oh! Yeah! Thanks for coming to look at this! We looked at the 'Bourne Trilodgy-'_

_Eien M.: Trilogy._

_HoshiKaabii: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, after looking at the 'Bourne Trilogy' and 'Salt' crossovers, we got slightly concerned about how well it would go, so we promoted it on our stories!_

_Eien M.: Yes. Now, we realize that you've probably gone out of your way to read this and we are sorry but we greatly appreciate it._

_HoshiKaabii: One more thing, the story will be slow for this chapter and maybe the next._

_Eien M.: For once, you say this on your own!_

_HoshiKaabii: C'mon, buddy! Lighten up! 'Sides, you did a great job in doing your part here! You probably got a few people to come here!_

_Eien M.: You did better, you have more viewers, so that means more people might come here and look at this._

_HoshiKaabii: Oh, that's because I did a story that people look for a lot!_

_Eien M.: Well, let's get on with it, besides, it not my fault I did an unpopular story… __Chapter 1: Escape_

_HoshiKaabii: Wow… You- you said something comical!_

Escapees: Chapter 1: Escape

_None of us own any rights to the contents in here! And anything made up would not have been thought up if it weren't for these stories!  
_

He swam through the cold water. He knew that everyone would still be looking for him, no matter what it took.

He swam under the water gracefully and went up to the bank and sat there, waiting to dry off from the heavy dense water.

After a while, he checked his pockets for any valuable things he would need. He only found some euros he had held on to somewhere and two passports in a bag that he must have stupidly put in.

He cursed inwardly and looked around with his brown eyes, searching for anyone who might be spying.

He stood up and looked for anyone that was near. Then, with no real destination, he walked off, looking for something that would help disguise him for a while, enough time so he could figure out a plan for where to go.

As she ran for her life, in the cold air she had only a few thoughts that ran through her mind.

Survival, killing the undercover Soviet agents, and laying low away from the CIA and every other that would be allowed to hold a gun.

She had remembered the way her husband had died by the hands of the few Russian with Orlov. She knew she had no time to mourn for her lost love but, she did so, even against her mind.

She ran harder, hearing the loud sound of the helicopter. She knew everyone would be after her. No one would stop.

No, not after her assault on the Russian president and killing Ted. She let out another breath out, vapor appearing and then scattering at her face's contact.

She knew she was far from a city, and that even if she was it wouldn't be safe.

She felt the chains from before when the police had caught her and accused her of trying to kill the president.

She knew that it would be tough and almost a death sentence, but she made it. For today, only because, however, of Peabody who had let her go. He was hesitant but he let her go, with a confused mind. If he had not been pressured so much, he may have not let her go and kept her, after think hard and more into it.

She knew she had to find some way to get all fixed up and healed before she did anything more. She ran in one direction, though she make sure that she was under the leafless branches of trees as much as possible.

She heard from a loud speaker above her yell out.

"Salt! Do not run. You will not be able to escape! Turn back now! Stop and and do not run!"

Sure, I'll go into your hands willingly. Right after the Russian agents are taken out and the project Orlov started is destroyed once and for all.

The helicopter kept following, the man yelling over and over, telling the same thing to her.

Salt saw a small area that was covered by some stones that were covered in the pure undisturbed white snow. She slid under, despite the fact that she ached all over and was covered in, now, dried blood that was now coming off slightly.

She breathed heavily, knowing they wouldn't be able to land without having a possibility of the blades being broken somehow.

After half an hour of painful waiting, the helicopter's loud whirling left and she let a sigh of relief out.

She knew she needed to get to a city, sooner or later. She had training in survival, but she knew that they would come. Maybe later today, maybe at night, tomorrow, but the important thing was that she had no time to waste.

With a new goal in mind, she re-buttoned her shirt to warm herself up a bit and she stepped out into the setting sun. She stopped and looked at the sun, knowing well that the temperature would lower about five degrees, if not, ten. Making the nighttime 30 degrees fahrenheit. However, it felt colder and it would make her ice up a bit.

But, there was one things she knew would help, the darkness would help her see lights in a town. Even if it might kill her or make her sick, she knew that she had to keep going. If she ever wanted to stop Russia from blowing America to the ground, she had to live and destroy the roots of Orlov's idea.

She then started so exit the rock, just as the sun went down. She ran, her body starting to warm up a bit from the run.

She stopped for a brief moment, looking around, and saw a few small lights a bit to the right of where she was running.

She then dashed towards it, her cheeks tinged pink from the cold air colliding with her warm face.

She breathed heavily, watching the lights closely. After sometime, she saw that it was a town that was busy but small.

She walked around the outside of the town, noticing that most of the people were out and about and not in their home.

Using the emptiness of the homes to her advantage, she entered a home that had been left, stupidly, unlocked.

She went to the bathroom first. She made a quick wash, rubbing off the dried blood and looked through the cabinet with haste and found some hair dye that was a light brown and took it. She looked in the bedroom and found some clothes that fit her well.

She changed her outfit and then looked around and saw a few dollars on the bed side table. She looked around a few more moments quickly through the dark and found almost $100 and then rand out the house.

Jason had ran around town, trying to move away from the heart of New York and go to the edge.

He then saw a man exit a car and leave the window open slightly. He paused in an alleyway and waited while the man walked away and entered a store that he could care less about.

With him eyes set on it, he walk briskly to the car and pushed his arm in the small opening of the window and pulled the lock to the door open and entered it.

Without much thought, he hot wired the car and then drove off, driving out of New York.

He sped up, now that he was able to move without much traffic trouble and stop lights.

After a while, he saw a bit of a run down hotel and gas station. Though most people would pass, he didn't and he pulled in.

Without any hesitation, his hands moved to the glove box and opened it. In it, he found a few band-aids, paper, pencils, pens, a map or two, and a bag that had some dollar bills.

He took the bag and emptied the contents of it. Flipping through the valued paper, he saw that it held about twenty dollars and he took a five out and paid for the gas and then bought a bottle of water real quick, and then left.

He went about ten miles before spotting another gas station. He skipped it and then went on his path, not stopping for much.

After a while, the sun started to set, slowly. He then saw a place to pull into and he slid into it.

He looked at the side seat and took out a map. He skimmed across the makings of the map, keeping important information in mind.

After a few minutes, he made a destination and then started the car again and drove off, not willing to get caught soon or attacked while asleep.

Hours passed, each tiring and a bit hard. At almost two in the morning, drowsiness started to take its toll more harder.

He looked at the side of the road and saw a gas station coming up soon. He turned into it and turned the engine off and laid back, making sure the doors were locked and was safe. After a few minutes, his mind finally let the barrier for sleep break and her eased into a light sleep.

He awoke again, to a small light. He looked outside and saw that the sun was just above the horizon line.

From what he could tell, he had slept until seven o'clock in the morning, not long, but enough that he could make sense of things.

He started up the hot wired car again and started diving to his place once more.

He had no idea why he wanted to go there, but it was better then New York.

It took him about seven or eight more hours to get there. He stopped repeatedly at gas stations to get more gas and water. Sometimes he got some sunflower seeds for food.

He felt compelled to step out, other then to fill the tank, and stretch, but he just made sure that he kept his legs stretched when he could and not let them become stiff.

He got there, at around twelve o'clock. As late as it had been, however, it satisfied him and he traveled around for five minutes, before seeing a small hotel that seemed like it wouldn't cost much and wouldn't ask for his ID.

He entered and saw a woman at the counter doodling on a drawing pad for the hotel consumers with a black pen along with a red and blue clenched in her other.

She continued to do so, making a flower before looking up and gasping lightly and placing the pens down.

At first, Jason thought she knew him from the news, but relaxed when she spoke the first sentence.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention! I hope you weren't ignored too long! Days and nights are normally slow so I just draw! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm going on a ramble, can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I'd like to rent a room."

"A room for how long? Any special room?"

"Just a night, for now, and no, I do not need any special room."

"Alright sir. It will be room 2, the first is a bit ruined. Use the phone if you need anything!" the strangely happy woman gave him the keys and pointed to her left.

"Thank you."

He made his way to the room

and opened the door and saw that it had a small bed with a side table lamp and table with a drawer. At a table were chairs and a small fridge that had a sink, stove and a microwave.

There was a table at the entrance was a vase with a fake rose and a note pad and pen like the one the woman had.

Across the bed were two doors, one was a bathroom and the other was a closet he presumed. In between the two doors was a TV.

He went to the bed and placed his long dried coat down on the bed and looked around once more and then left his room and exited the hotel.

He went around, trying to think where he could get some money and different clothes before anyone could recognize him.

His eyes surveyed the streets calmly yet hurriedly. He looked for anywhere that might have clothes that he could take.

It was midnight, probably not the best time to look around, but he did. Chicago wasn't know for much crime, making him feel a bit comfortable.

He kept walking, trying to find somewhere. Then he saw something that caught his eyes.

It was a store, small but it seemed like it was in pretty good shape. But, the store décor wasn't what caught his eyes. It was the name. The name of the tiny store was Treadstone.

Though he highly doubted that Treadstone was involved, he just wanted to look in it. Just so he could see what the store was.

He entered and looked around subtly for any cameras and any sensors that might catch him. But, from what he could tell, it was a very unsecured store, making him think that it wasn't a branching business that would have cameras and security.

He then looked at the merchandize and saw that it was items that a little child might want. Making him want to exit until he saw something in the corner.

Walking over silently, he looked at it. The items were things like coffee mugs, paper weights, pencils, and erasers. Stuff grownups would use. However, on the things were photos of people in Treadstone or knew of it, Pamela, the assassins, the doctor who started Treadstone, and more faces that weren't familiar. However, he knew they were all people who were in. Then, he finally found a picture of someone.

Himself. It was him on a coffee mug.

He looked around and saw the store's cash registerer who seemed to not notice his entry.

He exited quietly and then looked around again and saw a building across that seemed like a house.

A young couple exited the house and locked the door and walked off and turn around the block and out of sight.

He walked to the other side briskly and looked at the door. There was a rug before the door and he peeled it up and found a small shinning key which he picked up.

He opened the door and peered inside. He saw nothing that would look like a security alarm so he entered further. He looked around and entered a bedroom. He went in it and saw a man's coat on the bed that was a black cotton.

He opened the door and saw it was the man's home so he looked through the clothes and changed.

He then looked through drawers and found some money. He spent about a minute looking through the house for money.

He exited the house, locked the door, and placed the key under the mat.

He counted through the money. He had found about fifteen ones, ten fives, two twenties, and a hundred dollar bill.

He placed it in his pocket and headed back to the small hotel to rest.

She had looked through several houses, looking for money. Apparently, even though it was in Washington, the town's residents didn't have much money kept.

She only found about a hundred dollars after searching ten houses.

She sighed at the small amount but accepted it all the same. Better then nothing. She walked around town, with a sun hat resting lightly on her head even though it was eleven thirty.

She shivered slightly and looked up to see small flakes of snow drift down. She looked at the side streets and saw a car that was unlocked.

She looked around again and saw no one watching her so she made a dash to the car and she pulled a few wires out and hot wired it.

She looked at the gas meter quickly and drove off.

She drove south-east and rested her head against her fingers and sighed heavily.

She stopped at a red light and opened to glove box and saw a map that she quickly took. she unfolded to map and looked at it. She though quickly, sighed and put her hands back on the wheel just as the light changed.

She drove, far out and through cities. Resting fir five minutes at gasoline stations and grabbing a quick snack and drink.

She drove until twelve thirty, an hour almost. She the pulled to the side and stopped. she closed her eyes and rested. She moved her hand to the glove box again and found ten more dollars.

She sighed, a bit irritably and leaned back in her seat.

"I need to find some way to get money, _without_ being caught," she whispered to herself.

She fell asleep and woke just as the sun was half way up. She looked at the sun, almost angrily as if she wished the sun would stay down.

She sat for a minute and quickly took a drink of water and then started the car once more.

She drove the whole day, twelve hours straight without counting brakes for gasoline, drinks, and water.

She finally got to her destination and she drove around. She saw an alley way and she parked there and left the car by itself.

She walked down the streets quickly and listened closely to her surroundings, trying to find a place to stay so that she could sorted. She looked and saw a hotel. Small and quiet looking. It seemed like it wouldn't need any ID and not much money.

She entered and she saw the woman drawing a cat. The receptionist kept quiet and didn't look up.

She cleared her throat and the woman looked up at her in surprise.

"Oh, sorry! I really should get a bell on that door! What do you need, ma'am?"

"May I have a room? I'll be staying for a few days," she said.

"Alright, ma'am. That will cost ten dollars, would you like to pay now or later?"

"Now," she handed her the money, which the receptionist took happily and then took out some keys.

"Alright, thank you. You're in room three. Its in the hall to my left and the second door to your right."

She accepted the keys and opened her door and scanned the room quickly. She looked around and was quickly satisfied.

The room was nice and welcoming. Not bad or run down. A TV, a bed, one bathroom, a closet, a clean kitchen and fridge, and a note pad and pen.

She set herself down on the bed and made herself a bit comfortable before easing into a sleep.

He returned to his room. he looked around again, making sure everything was alright, and then relaxed.

He sat on his bed and turned the television on and turned to the news channel.

He moved around, and made something quick to eat and then he sat and watched the news carefully.

"The White House is still in panic. The president is yet to recover and the one who almost launched the nuclear bombs has escaped. There is yet to be more information of this however, CIA wants everyone to be on the look out for a woman who has left the CIA, Evelyn Salt. She is very dangerous and it is not recommended to approach her by yourself."

"The CIA leader gave us a short word."

The screen turned to an African American, "Well, while I was talking to Salt in the helicopter, it seemed that she, somehow, got released from her chains to the seat. She probably did it when I was checking a message from an earlier case. She escaped and fell into the water and came back up. We followed but she hid somewhere we could not land."

"Do you think she is still alive?" a female reporter asked behind the camera.

"Well, I do, a bit. I hate to say it, but she can survive almost any environment. She maybe a woman, but she's stronger then most of us at the CIA."

" , what about Ted Winter? How was he killed?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, at this time. I have to be somewhere. There is another thing that requires my attention."

"Well, thank you sir."

The screen went back to the male reporter in the station.

"Well, after that, we have new on another dangerous person who escaped on that same day in New York. It has been said many times before, but we must still tell you, the escaped murderer is still on the loose. He is commonly know as Jason Bourne, however, there is new information that he has a other name that he was known as before, David Webb. He is-"

He raised the remote and turned the power off on the TV. His eyes here angry, obviously, annoyed.

"You will _never_ catch me."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End of Chapter

_HoshiKaabii: Yes! Done!_

_Eien M.: OK, so those were somewhat of Point of Views. I did the Bourne part and HoshiKaabii did Salt._

_HoshiKaabii: Yep, yep, yep! Review! Please! Please!_

_Eien M.: She's always like that at twelve in the morning. Tired during day and hyperactive during night._

_HoshiKaabii: By the way, a shop named Treadstone, really?_

_Eien M.: Yes, HoshiKaabii, yes._

_HoshiKaabii: Will we bring it up later?_

_Eien M.: Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. It all depends on wether people are interested in it enough!_

_HoshiKaabii: Itsudemo guusukapii hoshi no kaabii! Kedo honto wa tsuyoi yo honto kana!_

_Eien M.: Snap, I broke her mind with my words… Everyone escape! She's singing the Hoshi no Kaabii opening song!_

_Random Dude/Dudette: Please review. *Puts Sunglasses on*_


End file.
